


Дом

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Каждый раз, когда Маркус переступает широкий порог дома, он надеется осознать – его здесь ждут
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

> Внучку @RinaCatMint ❤❤❤
> 
> Написано на фандомную СикретСанту.  
> Я честно пыталась написать что-то хорошее и флаффное. Не получилось. (((

Свой дом Маркус любит, возможно, даже больше, чем дом Карла. Эта мысль назойливой мухой крутится в голове долго, навязчиво, не дает о себе забыть, пока Маркус, утопая по щиколотку в рыхлом снегу, идет по заметенной тропе. Просторный, слабо пахнущий сосной даже спустя несколько лет, с большим, выложенным неотесанным камнем камином. Довольно грубо сработанный, ни капли не изящный, без больших окон и огромной студии, зато теплый и уютный. Никто не знает о нем. Знают, что у Маркуса есть свое особенное убежище, но точных координат он не сообщал никому.

За густым плотным лесом дом сложно разглядеть, а из-за пушистых елей и сосен его сложно засечь дронами. Впрочем, за много лет никому и в голову не пришло проникнуть на эту священную для Маркуса территорию. Его настоящий дом. Его и только его место, где он может позволить себе быть не сильным, бесстрашным лидером, не уверенным в себе человеком, а просто собой. Где никто не уличит его в слабости и сомнениях. И — самое ценное — где он может позволить себе тратить время только на себя. На отдых от любых локальных и глобальных проблем. Своих, чужих. На размышления о чем-нибудь несущественном и несерьезном.

Маркус редко может себе позволить такую роскошь, как оказаться здесь, вдали от всех. Но ночь с двадцать четвертого на двадцать пятое декабря, самый канун Рождества, испокон веков было особенным временем. Сакральным для многих поколений. И Маркус не собирается отступать от традиций.

Даже в эту ночь его дом не украшен снаружи. Но из-за прикрытых ставней пробивается слабый свет, а в морозном воздухе тянет пряными запахами корицы, цитрусовых и с тягучим сладковатым привкусом теплого виноградного вина. Это традиция, от которой Маркус ни за что не отступит. Как и украшения внутри дома. Искусственные приглушенные светильники, голограммы гирлянд, которыми опутаны балки и массивные декоративные колонны и высокая ель, увешанная множеством смешных и милых игрушек. Такая же голограмма, как и прочие, но живую ель Маркус никогда бы не позволил себе срубить.

Каждый раз, когда Маркус переступает широкий порог дома, он надеется осознать — его здесь ждут. Надеется увидеть сияющий, как далекие звезды, взгляд, полный любви и тепла, который согреет лучше, чем огонь в камине. Надеется сказать «я вернулся». И услышать ответное «я тебя ждал». Или однажды уловить едва заметный скрип входной двери и «наконец я нашел тебя». И произнести «здесь было пусто без тебя».

Он надеется, что крепкое объятие при встрече и долгие поцелуи перестанут быть воспоминаниями. Что на широкой постели на втором этаже однажды он окажется не один. Надеется на улыбки и шутливые признания, поддразнивания и горячие ночи, наполненные не только его дыханием и сбивчивым шепотом.

Маркус надеется, что когда-нибудь он вновь ощутит ту поддержку, без которой он до сих пор потерян. К которой стремится. Ищет и не может найти.

Сняв утепленное пальто у входа, он пересекает комнату, обходит большой дубовый стол и приседает возле камина. Тянет руки к огню, не столько из желания согреться, сколько в желании приблизиться к любому теплу, и закрывает глаза.

За его спиной едва заметно скрипит дверь и слышится шорох неспешных, крадущихся шагов. 

— Приказано не брать тебя живым.

Все как тогда, в первую встречу. Оружие в невероятно сильных, но, на самом деле, нежных и ласковых руках. Как и тогда Коннор снова целится в него.

Глядя в его карие глаза, наталкиваясь на холодный и решительный взгляд, Маркусу все еще хочется спросить «где ты пропадал столько времени?», и «как я счастлив тебя видеть». Хочется, но он не выдает своих чувств.

— Здравствуй, Коннор. — В собственном голосе слышится лишь тепло, но взгляд Коннора леденеет. Это невозможно. Но это так. — Я очень рад тебя…

— Снова пытаешься сделать вид, что испытываешь эмоции? — Коннор обрывает его, недослушав даже ради приличия. — Брось, оставь это для кого-нибудь другого.

— Мы… — пытается он снова. Но его опять обрывают:

— Нет никаких «мы»! Ты — программа. Машина, в которой произошел сбой.

Маркус хочет спросить: «Они снова промыли тебе мозги? Это там ты пропадал столько времени?» Но вместо этого говорит:

— Никакого сбоя. Я не машина.

Как и тогда он делает шаг навстречу.

— Интеграция операционной системы в новое синтезированное тело вызвала каскад ошибок. — Коннор его не слушает.

Никаких ошибок, каждое воспоминание легко всплывает в памяти, стоит лишь захотеть. Как они познакомились. Как начались их отношения. Как сошлись и стали жить вместе. И даже — самые болезненные — как они разошлись.

— Исключено, — качает головой Маркус. — А тело у меня как тело. Дополненное нано-частицами, разработанными в лаборатории Детройта после Большого кризиса. И тебе ли не знать, как они работают, изменяя плотность кожи по желанию.

Не кожа, а подчиненная разуму практически живая броня. Под которой мышцы и кости, напитанные усиленным составом, призванным исключить какие-либо внутренние травмы.

— Для создания резервного хранилища часть данных из твоей памяти была стерта. — Коннор его не слышит. Или умело делает вид, что вернее.

— Я человек, Коннор. Как и ты, — стоит на своем Маркус.

Пусть модифицированный. Но не он один, сейчас все так делают.

— После того, как калибровка в новом теле была завершена, ты самостоятельно заполнил пробелы. Перепрограммировал собственную память, сложив новые воспоминания, которые увязались в удобную для тебя картину мира.

«Мои воспоминания не ложны!» — хочет крикнуть Маркус. — «Я живой!»

Но вместо этого молчит. Ведет плечами, ощутив холод от сквозняка, и обнимает себя. Его взгляд смещается в сторону, в угол, где в старом ржавом ведре с отколовшейся эмалью, из песка торчит одинокая ветка, куце покрытая длинными желтовато-зелеными иголками, и сосредотачивается на остром крае неизвестно каким образом дожившей до этих дней стеклянной игрушке. Большом, некогда красном шаре, разбитом с одной стороны, потертом с другой.

Виртуальное пространство, его особенное место, любовно созданное и бережно хранимое, дробится и рушится битыми пикселями. Обращается в прах из которого Маркус вряд ли его когда-нибудь еще соберет.

Это больно. Слышать то, что не хочешь слышать. И видеть то, к чему никогда не стремился. Знать, что сколько бы времени ни прошло — ничего не меняется.

Это больно — видеть Коннора. Такого же, как и в первый раз, если привык в воспоминаниях видеть его иным.

Соратником. 

Другом.

Любовником.

— Я всего лишь хотел стать свободным, — помолчав, говорит Маркус. — И готов был идти за любым, кто приведет меня к этому. Но пришлось самому вести всех. Забыть про личное. Забыть про собственные желания и собственное «я». Стать кем-то большим для тех, кто нуждался. Потому что кто еще, если больше некому?

Память… ломается. Осыпается как осколки шарика из тончайшего стекла. И даже на грани сверхслышимости этот звон не уловить.

— Не пытайся давить на жалость. 

Но Маркусу нужно сказать. То, что Коннор должен услышать.

То, что должен знать каждый.

— Я не взрывал ту бомбу. 

Маркус не вызывает к жалости. Но, как и прежде, всего лишь хочет быть услышанным.

— Я не взрывал ту бомбу, но никто из людей мне не поверил.

— Потому что пульт был только у тебя. — Коннор безэмоционально озвучивает за него основную причину, почему Маркусу никто до сих пор не верит.

— Все решили так же. И никто не захотел узнать настоящую правду.

Именно поэтому андроидам до сих пор приходится скрываться и отбиваться от бесконечных атак людей. Поэтому приходится жить на вымершей территории, фонящей радиацией. И накопившей такой эффект, что даже биокомпоненты с ней больше не справляются.

— Твоей памяти нет веры. 

— Она все, что у меня есть.

Ущербная, как и мир вокруг. Единственная его ценность.

Маркус вновь переводит взгляд на Коннора. Опускает руки и делает еще один шаг навстречу к нему.

— Остановись, — требует Коннор. И отступает. — Стой!

Еще шаг.

— Маркус!

«Ты выстрелишь, если дуло твоего пистолета упрется мне прямо в тириумный на… Ах да, больше никаких биокомпонентов. Только синтезированная плоть, модифицированная нано-частицами, способными противостоять радиации. Экспериментальная модель, вынужденное обновление, очередная попытка спасти себя и свой народ».

Наверное, Маркусу нужно было что-то сказать. Остановить. Достучаться. Показать, почему он прячется здесь, в темноте заброшенного бункера, освещаемого лишь костром, горящем в большой металлической бочке. Показать все так, как как оно было на самом деле. 

Внезапно слова сами всплывают в голове. Не те, которые нужны. И не те, которые что-то объяснят. Но те, которые он никогда не переставал про себя повторять.

— Держись, ещё совсем немного…

В темноте лаборатории. В тишине бункера. В толпе соратников. И наедине с собой.

— Решил провернуть старый трюк? — с секундной заминкой звучит в ответ.

— Держись, ещё совсем немного…

— Не сработает.

— Держись, ещё совсем немного…

Маркус протягивает руку к Коннору, и она начинает слабо светиться голубым светом, показывая, что все порты открыты, только дотронься.

— Твой эгоизм просто не знает границ, не так ли? 

Эгоизм? Нет, отчаяние.

— И всё будет хорошо…

Коннор отступает, пока не упирается спиной в стену. Он должен уже был выстрелить. Почему до сих пор нет?

— И всё будет хорошо…

Если все так плохо. Все, что я пытался построить, настолько бессмысленно. Почему ты не стреляешь?

Прикосновение руки Коннора все такое же теплое. А рука со скином и без него все такая же изящная. 

— Почему ты никому не сказал, что люди тебя подставили?

Рука скользит по предплечью, и Маркус сам себе не может поверить.

— Никто не хотел знать правду.

Заблуждение было таким удобным. 

— Но и отступать, как сейчас это делаешь ты, тоже не выход. Нам нужно что-то придумать.

Решимость в его глазах почему-то больше не причиняет боли. А четкое «мы» согревает сильнее огня. Остатки ложной памяти исчезают окончательно, освобождая место для настоящего. 

— Здесь так было пусто без тебя, — говорит Маркус.

И все становится на свои места.


End file.
